


Watcher

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [393]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conflicted Derek Hale, Drabble, M/M, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/21/20: "row, need, place"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [393]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/21/20: "row, need, place"

For months Derek had stifled his need to scare away the trespasser on his pack’s territory.

Warned that the interloper was a conjurer, Derek wasn’t afraid. He was powerful too!

Still he only peered from behind trees or through low branches as the witch tended to rows of herbs and flowers alongside his dwelling-place.

Sometimes Derek thought the curious being looked right at him. Sometimes Derek thought he even smiled at him.

Someday Derek would burst through the trees with his fangs bared and his claws out while he snarled ferociously.

Someday he would do that, but not that day.


End file.
